This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for cooling the electronic components of the control box therefor.
The controls for regulating the operation of air conditioning systems are customarily isolated in a control box which is located on or near the equipment. For example, there is normally a control box associated with the outdoor fan apparatus in an air conditioning or heat pump system. The components within these control boxes have traditionally been quite simple and generated very little heat. Accordingly, there was no need to make any provision for cooling those components.
In the development of a more advanced design of air conditioning equipment, the applicants have found that as more sophisticated electronics are added to the controls, significantly greater amounts of heat are generated. For example, in an inverter controlled variable speed system, the relatively large transistors that are included tend to dissipate a substantial amount of heat. Further, there are other related components which tend to give off more heat than the conventional electro-mechanical control systems.
One method which the applicants have found satisfactory for dissipating the generated heat is the use of a heat sink attached to one side of the control box. Although such a heat sink is helpful in enhancing the dissipation of generated heat, there are certain components which cannot be attached to the heat sink since they must necessarily be electrically isolated. Thus, the normal convection process and the supplementary use of the heat sink, are not sufficient to dissipate the total amount of heat generated by the components.
A further complication in the cooling of electronic components within a control box is that of the need to protect the components from exposure to moisture. That is, not only is one precluded from the use of ventilating holes in the control box, but it is further necessary to seal any other openings in the control box against the entry of moisture from rain or snow to which the outer side is exposed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved control box for air conditioning systems.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for additional cooling to the electronic components in an air conditioning control box.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for enclosing and cooling the electronic components of a control box while at the same time maintaining electrical isolation thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for cooling the electronic components of a control box while maintaining the watertight integrity of the box.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for an economical and extremely useful method and apparatus for cooling an electronic control box for an air conditioning system.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.